The cardiac lesions produced in dogs by single transthoracic damped sinusoidal waveform shocks consisted of focal areas of myocyte necrosis with contraction bands and calcific deposits. Inflammatory infiltrates consisted first of neutrophilic leukocytes and then of macrophages. These lesions underwent gradual resolution over a period of 8 weeks.